


Too Smart For You

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Queen One-Shots [18]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute roger stuff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: Roger attempts to pluck up the courage to talk to you, Brian's ex, after a show.





	Too Smart For You

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, based on a request over on my Queen blog.

“Oh my god, she’s so beautiful,” Roger said, elbowing Brian in the ribs. “Do you see her? That smile.” His eyes were wide as he watched from the other side of the bar.

You were laughing and joking with Freddie, who was adamant you would look gorgeous in his new fur coat. He flung it off and draped it around your shoulders. You felt so regal, turning around, allowing the heavy material to follow you.

“You look absolutely perfect, my dear!” Freddie beamed, grabbing your shoulder. “Come and have another drink.”

Brian and Roger continued to watch as you and Freddie took your seats at the bar. “The way she moves… Do you think I should go up and talk to her? She seems really smart. And nice. You know. Really nice,” Roger grinned.

Brian turned to look at Roger, furrowing his eyebrows. “I think she might be a bit too smart for you, Rog.”

Roger’s mouth fell open in horror. “How did you work that one out?”

Brian shrugged. “Because we went out in college.”

Roger backed away. “What?”

“She’s definitely too smart for you.”

“How did you break up? How did you even get with her?” Roger wittered, flinging his hands in your direction.

“She drinks a bit much. We couldn’t make it work. But she’s lovely, so lovely,” Brian explained.

“She sounds great,” Roger declared placing his hands on his hips. “I'm going to go up and talk to her. If that’s ok with you?”

“By all means,” Brian laughed.

“Ok,” Roger resolved, his stance shrinking. He wrung his hands together, bouncing on the spot. “One more drink.”


End file.
